


Heart of War

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Listen to Silena, M/M, Matchmaker!Silena, Multi, Omega!Percy, Silena Knows Best, Threesome - F/M/M, alpha!Clarisse, beta!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Silena knows that Chris and Clarisse are happy. That they love each other. But she also knows they're a beta and an alpha and despite how happy they are, they could be happier. If they had the right omega.Lucky them, Silena knows exactly who that right omega is.





	Heart of War

PJatO || Chrisse || PJatO || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Heart of War || PJatO || Chrisse || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Heart of War

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, fluff

Main Pairing: Chris/Clarisse/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Silena Beauregard

Summary: Clarisse was an alpha and she had the perfect beta in Chris. That was all she needed. Only that her best friend Silena disagrees with her there, because what Clarisse and Chris need is an omega.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Heart of War_

Silena Beauregard knew a lot of things. Maybe everything, concerning camp. Definitely everything concerning one grumpy alpha and head of Ares Cabin. After all, Silena had helped Clarisse admit her feelings for Chris and now Clarisse was _very_ happy and in love with the beta.

And just like she had known back then, she knew now. Silena _knew_ that Clarisse desired an omega. Betas were nice and all, but a female alpha with a male beta was a little more complicated. Sure, Clarisse loved Chris and she loved having sex with Chris, but Chris wasn't much of a fan of bottoming and as a female alpha, Clarisse had certain desires. Silena, being an omega herself and being mated to an alpha, knew that Clarisse might just be happier if she was with an omega. Not _instead_ of Chris, of course. But together _with_ Chris.

"Silena. Clarisse isn't with me. She's teaching a class with Annabeth. Or they're bashing each other's brains by now while all their students are watching", drawled Chris pointedly.

"I know", chimed the daughter of Aphrodite charmingly. "I wanted to talk to you. Walk with me?"

Chris blinked suspiciously, but he found himself unable to deny the omega as she looked at him determined. She was Clarisse's best friend, after all. And she could be kind of scary is she truly wanted to be, considering she was a force to be reckoned with. Taking her arm, he allowed her to lead him away from the cabins and toward the lake. He wasn't sure where this was heading – neither the walk nor whatever kind of conversation Silena had planned for him. When they reached the shore, Chris definitely appreciated the sight, because Percy Jackson was sprawled out in the sun. The omega was really adorable and very hot when his sixpack was so bare and his long legs were stretched out like htat. Now, if one were to just remove the swim-shorts...

"You like Percy", stated Silena, pointing over at Percy. "And please, don't try to deny it. I pulled you aside so I don't have to deal with Clarisse's denial. Percy is a precious sweetheart. He _deserves_ to be loved. I know that you and Clarisse, even though you're both happy, could be happier if you had an omega in your bond. But do try to talk to Clarisse about feelings. It's _exhausting_."

"...You want for me and Clarisse to add Percy to our bond?", asked Chris ridiculed. "But... Why? I mean, yes, he's adorable and hot and very sweet. I like spending time with him, but..."

Which was true, he did like spending time with Percy. Percy was still very close to Hermes Cabin and very often, Chris found himself playing pranks with the Stolls and Percy. He spent a lot of time with the cute son of Poseidon. Perhaps Chris kind of had a crush on the omega, yes, but...

"Clarisse likes him a lot", stated Silena firmly. "I _know_ it. Ever since Percy had helped her in the Sea of Monsters. Even if she acts tough and annoyed by him, she likes that he's a strong, independent omega. He's also cute and sweet and soft, something that she really needs. Sure, you do help her be more... emotional, but you're very good at adapting, something betas do best, adjust to their mates. What... Clarisse needs would be someone soft and sweet who would put his foot down about feelings and gentleness. Don't look at me like that, it makes _perfect_ sense. You'll see, as soon as you effectively seduced Percy and made him part of your matebond."

"Silena, it's not that easy. I can't just decide to include someone without Clarisse", sighed Chris.

"Honey, just... spend more time with Percy. And Clarisse. Make them realize this is the perfect solution for all three of you", declared Silena, not allowing any room for argument.

/break\

And Chris had enough common sense to not argue with Silena. So, he started pulling Percy along more often when he was with Clarisse. Like, him and Clarisse joining Percy at the beach, or Chris pulling Percy over to sit with Clarisse and him during bonfires.

"Tell me again why the kitten is curled together _between_ us, on _our_ date-night", sighed Clarisse.

Chris smirked amused as he turned to look at the sleeping omega laying between them curled together. Percy was deep asleep, face resting on Clarisse's shoulder and his feet resting in Chris' lap. Chris was gently running his fingers through Percy's hair to keep the omega soothed and asleep. Percy has had an exhausting day, which was why Chris had suggested a movie night in Percy's cabin, something that they had been doing quite a lot lately.

"Because it's his cabin and he's an omega, who has had a stressful day and thus needs some physical contact", replied Chris simply. "And because you call him a kitten for cuddling with us."

"Oh, that's not on me. Have you looked into his cat-eyes?", snorted Clarisse, one arm around Percy's waist to hold him close. "And yeah, I know it's his cabin and he's an omega who needs cuddles at like all times. My question was more why you and I are spending our _date_ night with a Percy _between_ us. I mean, is there something you wanna tell me?"

"He doesn't have to be between us, Clarisse. But he can also be on your side, or on my side."

"You're deliberately missing the point, aren't you?", grunted Clarisse.

"Don't you like it? Him?", asked Chris softly, running a finger down Percy's cheek. "Personally, I think that our dates are even more fun when they involve Percy, don't you?"

"Oh gods, Silena got into your head, didn't she?", sighed Clarisse.

"I love you. But you need to face your feelings", grunted Chris. "Percy is perfect for us. These past weeks with him, you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy them as much as I did."

"Yeah, Clarisse, you can't tell me you don't enjoy my company", yawned Percy sleepily, cracking one eye open to stare cheekily up at the alpha. "Come on. You can only string an omega along for so long before he starts looking for a more... willing alpha-beta couple, you know."

Chris snorted in amusement and Clarisse sputtered a little. " _You_ caught on with that?"

Percy leveled a glare at her before he turned his back on her to instead cuddle up to Chris, arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, flustering Chris. "Nope. That's it. Chris is now my favorite."

"I can live with that", hummed Chris pleased after a moment when he got used to having an omega attached to himself, burying his nose in Percy's hair and staring pointedly at his mate from above the omega's head. "Well, Clarisse? I can live with keeping him all to myself, if you don't want any of the omega-cuddles. What will it be, my love?"

Percy flushed and grinned happily, while Clarisse growled possessively and wrapped her arms around Percy's waist, pulling the omega flush against her chest, kissing his neck right where alphas would leave their mate marks on an omega's neck. Percy shuddered, his blush darkening.

"We're mated, Chris. That means you can't keep something all to yourself", growled Clarisse with a glare, scratching her teeth along Percy's neck. "What's yours is _mine_."

"Oh, really?", drawled Percy pointedly, craning his neck to stare at the alpha. "Jeez, that is totally romantic and what every single omega _loves_ hearing from their alpha."

Percy couldn't see it because he was still facing Clarisse, but Chris gave Clarisse a very serious, pointed glare that said 'If you screw this up, I _will_ rattle you out to Silena' (and yes, the two of them had a specific look for exactly that, because, well, it happened a lot with Clarisse). Clarisse grumbled annoyed before locking eyes with Percy.

"You annoy me", sighed Clarisse slowly. "But, I guess, it's a good thing you annoy me in the way you do, because it... makes me work harder and improve myself. You're... the kind of opposite to me that kind of... balances me out. You're sweet, which normally drives me up the wall, but with you... it's kind of... bearable. Oh, please stop making me talk and let me kiss you, Jackson."

Percy snorted and rolled his eyes but he grabbed Clarisse by the collar of her shirt and pulled her down into a slow kiss. Clarisse growled pleased as she wrapped her arms around Percy's waist, pulling the son of Poseidon properly into her lap. Percy grinned happily into the kiss while wrapping his arms around Clarisse's neck, getting more comfortable.

"This looks like Silena's plan was successful", stated Chris amused.

"Which will be best for all of us", add Percy with a broad grin, licking his lips.

"That is true", snorted Clarisse, smacking Percy's ass once to make him get off her.

Percy huffed and glared at her as he climbed off her lap to instead sit on Chris' lap and kiss the beta too. If he was being honest, he had thought Clarisse would be his arch nemesis when he had first come to camp. That they would become friends had felt so surreal, but being here right now? Way more surreal. Then again, over the past weeks of Chris being 'sneaky' by including him in their date-plans had been kind of awesome. Percy loved cooking up pranks with Chris and he loved sparring with Clarisse and he definitely loved cuddling with them. Chris knew exactly when to seek Percy out because Percy was too exhausted after a too long day of fighting and Clarisse wasn't so chatty, she just held him and patted his head until he fell asleep, which was pretty much perfect. Percy loved his friends, really – but Annabeth kept babbling on about architecture and myths and stuff 'Percy really should know' and Grover could get a little too chatty too – sometimes, Percy just wanted silence and safety. That was the kind of feeling he got when he was cuddled up to Clarisse and Chris. They made him feel like he didn't have to be strong and brave and loud all the time to be the center of attention and the brave, strong poster-boy role-model of a heroic omega – which was, honestly, extremely exhausting because him being an omega and a hero put so many expectations on him and that was just too much sometimes. It was nice having a strong alpha to lean against in the privacy of his own den, a calm beta to sooth him, both making him feel safe and cherished.

"Cute little omega", purred Clarisse pleased as she sniffed his neck.

Percy blushed and glared a little, sticking his tongue out. "Stupid big alpha."

Chris chuckled amused and leaned against the headboard of Percy's bed, watching Clarisse and Percy wrestle each other. Those two were ridiculously competitive and always kept edging on. Chris couldn't wait to see what the make-up sex would be like.

"He's having naughty thoughts", whispered Percy into Clarisse's ear as the two paused in their wrestling, both looking at Chris. "His naughty grin's a dead giveaway."

"Yeah. Get used to that", grunted Clarisse and rolled her eyes, nipping Percy's ear.

Percy growled playfully before he curled together on Chris' lap, rubbing his cheek against Chris' chest (and totally not to feel the beta's abs, really!). Clarisse snorted as if she could actually hear his thoughts, though she did lay down next to them and kissed Percy's cheek gently.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, this was a lot of fun. They are definitely one of my favorite OT3s, thanks to the movies.
> 
> Next one is gonna be quite smutty! Triton and Percy as mermen, in a world where mermen only go into rut/heat when they find their True Mate. Percy already accepted he is not Triton's mate... only that he didn't know, back when he was sixteen and helping Atlantis in rebuilds between the wars, that mermen only present at age seventeen. So boy, is he in for a surprise when he returns after the Giant War!


End file.
